Chitin Armored Trainer
by Rukan Hisashi
Summary: Masatoshi Oginawa has always wanted to be a pokemon trainer since he could remember but has always been told to live up to his father's shadow, a legendary trainer lost in a mysterious part of the world. Now a twist of fate gives Masatoshi his chance.
1. ChapterEpisode 1: Beginnings

Chitin Plated Trainer

Chapter 1:

Beginnings

"Masatoshi! You're gonna be late! Wake up you bum!" Shouted the familiar feminine voice from down the stairs causing the young scyther to roll over in his bed and let out a loud groan. He slowly rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and sat up looking out his window with a yawn. It took him a few moments to gain his bearings.

Clothing scattered all over the hardwood floors. The single window looking out to the sea as well as his all too familiar blue walls. It was his bedroom of course. He stood himself up rubbing the back of his neck carefully as the blades on the back of his hand were in fact sharp. He wasn't a tall boy, only about five foot five inches at most. Being young had it's benefits though as his metabolism was incredibly high keeping him in shape no matter what he seemed to eat.

The scyther-morph slowly went about his room picking up a plain white button up shirt he threw on not even bothering her button it up and then a pair of white jeans with a few black straps hanging off of them, "I'm coming mum... What am I gonna be late for?"

His mother ran up the stairs quickly and shook her head with a grin, "You didn't know?! Professor Juniper from Hoenn is here and three lucky children will receive a rare pokemon! It's your dream Masatoshi!" The taller Scizzor-morph ran to the television and turned it on.

On the screen was a Shynx morph in a labcoat as well as a younger looking lavender lucario behind him in a pair of rather geeky looking glasses, "This is a wonderful occasion," Said the Shynx Masatoshi knew as Professor Juniper, "To finally come home to Fiore and see all these smiling faces. It's been so long since I was a boy and started out on my own adventures around the world and three lucky young ones will start their own journey today. With me I have brought three rare pokemon, each of them significant in some way." Juniper paused for a moment and smiled looking out over the crowd for a few moments.

"There will be trails today that will test each youngster physically and mentally and only the most capable will receive one of these pokemon. That is all for me but there is also a major announcement from my friend and colleague Professor Diam. He's spent his life researching and has finally had his breakthrough." Professor Juniper took a few steps back as he continued to smile and the lavender lucario stepped up to the microphone with a nod.

"People of Fiore, two months ago the Pokemon Genome Project was completed thanks to spectre tech computers. We have found the link between pokemon and morph and I am here to tell you now that there is no such link... Several Thousand years ago a creature known as Deoxys fell from the sky and..."

The screen turned off as the Scizzor ran to her son and gave him a tight hug, "Look at you... growing up so fast. If your father were still here I'm sure he would be very proud of you."

Masatoshi rolled his eyes a bit and hugged back despite himself, "Mum come on... Don't get all sappy like that."

Mrs. Oginawa looked down at her son and put her hands on her hips with a bit of a frown, "you're my son and I will coddle you all I want you understand young man?" She had that look in her eye like she would smack him one if he said otherwise so all he could really do was take his wide brimmed hat and nod, "Fine fine... You know if I get one of those pokemon I'm going to join the league right?"

The scizzor nodded slowly and patted him on the head making sure the hat was on right before she ran a finger through his long black hair, "You're always my son... no matter how far you may go and how many amazing things you may see. You understand that?"

The young Scyther nodded slowly and smiled a bit giving her a bit of a wave, "hey hey... It's not like I've won or anything yet. I may be here with you until I finish school."

She smiled at her son and shook her head, "You'll win... I know you will. You're my son after all. I packed all the things you will need on your journey in a backpack downstairs on the table. Now get going young man!"

He chuckled a little and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before running to the stairs and going down them nearly four steps at a time he was so excited. He grabbed the backpack and threw it over his shoulders while adjusting his hat again. He slowly turned around looking over the kitchen and living room with a little sigh. He felt like he was never going to see this place again, "See ya..." He said softly before turning to the door and opening it.

Every journey begins with the first step and Masatoshi was embarking on his own. He stepped into the busy streets of Olivine City. The tournament would be held at the center of town and he had to get there quickly. He looked to the stoop of his house and smiled a bit seeing his skateboard was there. He grabbed it quickly and with a kick he was off down the streets. Thankfully most of them were downhill.

The sound of passing cars at the voices of people was loud today and was getting even louder as he headed to the center of town hopping curbs and dodging pedestrians as well as the occasional pokemon. Excitement burned in the 15 year old's heart as he knew somehow he was going to end the day with a partner pokemon. He needed to stop day dreaming as his board's wheel caught the pavement and he was sent forward off the board and onto a bus stop bench.

The scyther let out a loud yelp as he tumbled across the bench and luckily enough tucked into a roll across the bench and landed on his feet on the other side. A few of the kids on the other side of the street were clapping excitedly from the show and he simply gave them a thumbs up before he started running again, "Catch you later guys! I'm gonna go start my adventure today!"

The park was full of people of all kinds and types. He had to push past a rather large snorlax to get to the registraition table onto to be face to face with a jynx making him let out a loud yelp of surprise. He took a step back and shook his head before taking a pen and slipping by to smile at the Skitty behind the table, "Hey I'm Masatoshi Oginawa from right here in Olivine city, age 15."

The Skitty smiled and nodded happily writing down his name on a card and handing it to him, "There you go Masatoshi. Your contestant number is fifty-nine. Good luck out there."

Masatoshi took the card and pinned it to his shirt which was still flapping freely in the light breeze, "Thanks miss... but I don't need luck when I got belief. I know I'm gonna win today!"

The skitty just giggled a bit and nodded, "Well then I'll be rooting for you Masatoshi."

The park was more crowded than Masatoshi had ever seen it before. It was like everyone in the entire Fiore region was here for the day. Banners declaring sponsors of Spectre tech computers and celebrating the findings of the Pokemon Genome Project were everywhere. He carefully made his way to a spot next to the pond in the center of the park and panted a bit as it had been exhausting pushing through all those morphs.

Olivine's park was one of the largest in the region. It had it's own open air market in the northern end and in the south stood the Olivine gym where it's leader, Sampson, taught beginners in the ways of the ground pokemon. One day Masatoshi knew he would challenge Sampson himself and win the Olivine badge.

The loud speakers throughout the park came to life as the sportscaster from all the pokemon tournaments he had watched on TV's voice spoke through them, "All contestants make their way to the entrance of the Olivine gym. The bicycle race will begin in twenty minutes."

Masatoshi hopped up quickly and ran as fast as he could to the gym entrance. His eyes were wide with amazement as he saw how many other people his age and older were there. A young Glaceon bumped shoulders with him and looked back letting out a little, "Hmph..." he wore a full three piece suit. It didn't seem like he was one of the contestants at all but was certainly rude. He didn't even offer an apology for bumping into the Scyther.

Masatoshi clenched his fists a bit as a paw on his shoulder made him stop as he looked to see who it was, "Calm down Masatoshi... He's not worth it. That there is the CEO of Cryotech incorporated. He's funding this event with his own personal money." Said a pochyena morph with a grin. The boy was covered in black from head to tow. His jeans, his T shirt, even his open finger gloves.

"Tyler you're in this too?" Replied Masatoshi as he gave his friend a hug and nodded curiously to the Glaceon, "So that's what Gerard Montague looks like..."

Tyler nodded and pointed out an Eevee wearing professional biking gear, "Yeah and that's his son Andrew... He's one of the contestants... How much you wanna bet he gets one of those pokemon because his dad is sponsoring this?"

The scythe frowned a bit and shook his head slowly knowing it was probably true. The two friends made their way to the front of their line and showed their cards to the organizers to get their bikes. It seemed the local bike shop had chipped in a great deal of bicycles for this event.

"Hey Toshi... see you at the finish line." said Tyler as he got into his assigned position in the starting line up making the scyther smile a bit.

With a nod Masatoshi got into position next to an angry looking teddyursa, "Hey there... Good luck out there today." Said the scyther with a smile only to get a grunt from the ursa.

It seemed he wouldn't be making very many friends here. It was time to get his head into the race anyway. The green insect type took a few deep breaths as he closed his eyes and started to focus himself.

"Ready," came the voice of the announcer. Masatoshi's heart rate was lowering as he forced slow breaths through and he tensed his muscles in time with what would be peddling. "Set," The scyther gripped the handlebars tightly nearly making his knuckles white. He opened his eyes as time seemed to be slowing down. "GOOOOO!!!"

The bikes were off and a few contestants crashed out right away forcing Masatoshi to dodge. He grinned a bit at the pile up knowing that they were a few less problems in his way only to see the Eevee he knew was Andrew Montague speed past him making the scyther curse under his breath. Looks like he was going to have to screw pacing.

Mastatoshi stood up on the pedals shifting a few gears up to get a bit more power to the wheels and he gained enough speed to get past a rather surprised Andrew who also put a bit more heat into his peddling. The two fought for position all the while pushing past other contestants, a few of them toppling or just giving up from exertion.

The Scyther was sweating hard as his free flowing shirt flapped behind him as well as his shoulder length pony tail, "I'm not gonna let you win just cause you're Gerard's son!" Masatoshi grinned a bit as he took a corner hard. The path was five miles long and they were nearly three quarters of the way through the race.

Andrew didn't seem to react to the words at all. He just tucked in close to his bike and started peddling even harder. Masatoshi's eyes went wide as he saw this and he shook his head, "does this guy... never run out of... energy!?" This seemed to only make Andrew smirk as he waved to Toshi and sped off.

Masatoshi continued to peddle hard as he began to force slower breaths and focused himself. He gripped the handlebars tighter ignoring the loudspeakers that were hailing him as in fourth place. He put as much as his body could handle into the peddles and managed to catch up to Andrew again as the finish line was in view. He saw the two in the distance already across the line. One of them was a rather lean looking white zangoose with a smirk on his face and the other was a black scizzor with the same smirk on hers. They seemed to be rooting on Andrew as their look of amusement was directed at him.

The scyther felt something building up inside of him as he closed his eyes and put everything into his aching legs while tucking his body in as close as he could to the bike's frame. Slowly his eyes opened and to his right he saw Andrew crossing the finish line at the same time as him. Masatoshi hit his brakes hard and leaned over the handlebars panting harder than he has ever in his entire life. He slowly got off his bike as several of the organizers ran to him handing him a towel and bottles of water which he took. He drank the water quickly as he took off his shirt and ran the towel over his hard chitinous shell skin. When he felt he was dry enough he threw his thing white shirt back on and looked up into the stands.

That purple Lucario was speaking with Mr. Montague rather heatedly it seemed. Masatoshi blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around only to find himself face to face with Professor Juniper himself. He froze up though it wasn't like he could speak anyway as he was still panting quite hard.

"You're Masatoshi, Hikari and Raiden's son aren't you?" Said the professor with a smile on his face.

Masatoshi nodded slowly and held his knees still trying to catch his breath. The professor patted him on the back and nodded, "I worked with your father back when we were still just pokemon trainers. He was an incredible man and it looks like his son is following in his foot steps. When I heard he was lost in the cinnabar islands and presumed dead I came to comfort your mother as quickly as I could. You were just a baby then."

The scyther frowned a bit and nodded, "I never knew my father... but please... don't compare me to him. I'm not gonna go get lost in some mythological place in the middle of nowhere." He shrugged the professor's paw off his shoulder and waved to Tyler who was finishing sixth it seemed, "Hey you made it!"

Tyler chuckled a bit and ran up to Toshi giving him a chest bump as Juniper slowly backed away still smiling a bit as he nodded, "Good luck with the rest of the events. They will challenge you in every aspect of what it takes to be a pokemon master."

The two friends chuckled a bit together nearly completely ignoring Juniper as they only gave him a wave. Masatoshi pat Tyler on the shoulder softly with a nod, "did you see those three in the front? Andrew may win this through skill alone. I mean look at those three... they've barely broken a sweat..."

Tyler nodded with a bit of a frown, "There's something definitely odd about them... I'd keep an eye on them. They may take the pokemon."

The two friends looked over to Andrew and the two other pokemon as they spoke to one another laughing amungst themselves and pointing in Masatoshi's direction. The bug type frowned a bit and nodded to Tyler, "Then lets beat them together okay?" Tyler nodded slowly and smiled a bit.

"The pokemon quiz will start in ten minutes. All contestants report to the gym now," Came the voice of the announcer. Masatoshi looked up to where the Purple Lucario and Gerard were fighting only to see them sitting next to each other with a look of contempt on their faces. It looked like the two of them were gazing directly at him. Masatoshi shivered a bit and looked away as he started walking to the gym.

His legs ached from all the effort and as he opened the gym doors and took a step inside to see a rocky landscape built right into the center of the gym he smiled a bit. He'd never seen the inside of the gym before and it was all so very exciting to him. There in the center stood the stocky Ratacate he knew to be Sampson B. Rock wearing his standard sleeveless brown top and matching shorts.

The scyther slowly made his way to one of the desks that had been set up for the contestants that had placed in the top 30. He took a deep breath and sat down closing his eyes for a few minutes as he drank another water bottle down but couldn't get rid of the burning in his throat.

A loud, "Go Masatoshi!" from the crowd made him look up as he saw his mother standing in the crowd on the far end of the stadium next to Professor Juniper waving madly at her son. He let out a small chuckle and waved back with a smile.

"The test will consist of ten questions with no multiple choices. The 12 with the highest scores will be advancing to the last portion of the contest, the battle arena. You have 20 minutes to complete your quiz and cheating will get you removed from the contest." Shouted the announcer through the loudspeakers as the volunteers started handing out the quizzes to the contestants face down on their desks with a pair of pencils.

"Ready... set... GOOOOO!!!" Shouted the announcer as Masatoshi turned over the quiz and started looking at the first question.

'An Eevee has just been exposed to a cold area and gained a small amount of strength, what is the likely result?'

He smiled a bit and shook his head. This was going to be a breeze he thought as he wrote the word, Glaceon.

'your caterpie suddenly starts looking for high places and seems to be acting strangely. Should you be worried?'

Masatoshi blinked a few times as he shook his head slowly. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. He thought for a minute before he nodded and quickly wrote, 'No. It's about to build a cocoon around itself.'

'Your Milktank is feverish and aggressive. What is the most likely cause?'

He sighed heavily as he really had no idea. This test was getting harder from question to question. He chewed a bit on the eraser of his pencil for a few moments before it hit him. He wrote down, 'Pokerus'

'You come across a pikachu that seems to be rubbing it's cheeks furiously and there are charred berries around it. What is the most likely cause?'

Masatoshi looked up to his mother for a moment and smiled a little. She was counting on him. 'The Pikachu has stored up too much electricity and released it but did it too quickly.'

'five great birds are said to rule over parts of the world. What are these birds of legend now known as and what do they each rule over?'

Masatoshi blinked a few times at the question. Legendary pokemon? He though they were just fairy tales. He had to think back to the stories he was told as a child and nodded, 'Lugia, Sea, Articuno, Ice, Moltres, Fire, Zapdos, Electricity, Ho-oh, Sky'

He was starting to feel good about this. He rubbed his hands together accidentally causing a few sparks from the blades on the backs of his hands as they rubbed. He blushed a little embarrassed as he looked down at the paper again.

'A morph seems to be suffering from incessant nightmares and can't seem to wake from them. What pokemon is most likely the cause?'

Masatoshi rubbed his chin a bit and wrote carefully, 'Darkrai.' He had been told that Darkrai was the bogey man since he was but an infant.

'What would cure the morph in question 6?'

Masatoshi blinked a few times and tried to remember the fairy tales with a deep sigh. He couldn't remember for the life of him. It took him at least 4 minutes of wasted time before he remembered, 'Cresellia's Lunar Wing'

'This pokemon is known to explode with little provocation and should be avoided unless the Trainer knows what they are doing.'

The scyther smiled as he knew this one as well and wrote down, 'Electrode'

'The purpose of the pokemon genome project was to what?'

Toshi blinked a few times and shook his head quickly. This stuff was way over his head. He knew it had to do something with the pokemorph genome and finding... Wait didn't that purple Lucario on the television this morning say something about it? It was all he had so he wrote it down. 'To find the link between pokemon and morph.'

'Spectre tech computers produces the single most important piece of gear for a trainer. What is this item called?'

Masatoshi smiled a bit as he knew this one as well, 'The pokemiter.'

Just as the scyther was finished writing out his last words the buzzer went off and he let out a long sigh. He put his hands on his face carefully and rubbed his eyes. At least he had a chance to recover from the bike ride. The volunteers took the quizzes from the contestants and they all went to the judges. He saw Professor Juniper get a stack as well as the Purple Lucario from before.

Masatoshi was nervous but as the grading was going on they were at least allowed to talk to one another. The scyther turned a bit in his desk and looked to Tyler with a smile, "How did you do?"

"Oh I think I did alright," replied the pochyena with a big smile on his face, "What a bunch of weird questions though... stuff about legendary pokemon..."

The scyther nodded slowly and rubbed his chin, "I'm gonna find them and catch them I think! Then I'll be the best trainer in the world!"

the canine laughed a bit in a rather unique way to the pochyena line, "not if I get to them first!"

"The results are in. Your numbers will be called if you are still in the running. Numbers 001, 002, 003, 048, 059, 395, 278, 147, 128, 332, 014, and 298 You are all continuing on. Perfect score commendations go to numbers 1, 2, 3, and 59." Said the announcer making Masatoshi breathe a sigh of relief as well as blush heavily. He looked up only to see the purple Lucario looking at him with a rather surprised look. He stood up and walked into one of the back rooms making Masatoshi shiver again.

"Hey you got a perfect score no way! I thought I was the smart one!" said Tyler with a grin.

The scyther could only laugh as he stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "That coming from the person that insisted playing Simon says with a Mr. Mime was a good idea."

"The battle portion will begin in ten minues. Your brackets are now being shown as they are randomly selected by the Spectre tech mainframe." Came the voice of the announcer again.

Masatoshi and Tyler both scrambled to see where they had been placed only to have their stomachs drop a bit. They were to face each other in the first round of group three. The two friends looked at each other not really sure what to say. They had never planned on this happening and now one of them, only one, would have the chance to claim one of those pokemon.

"I... I don't know what to say Tyler... We've always been friends but..." Masatoshi was stumbling over his words as he looked disappointed with the results.

"Hey! Don't you even think of throwing the fight! That just isn't right man!" shouted Tyler as he nodded with a big smile on his face. He patted Masatoshi on the shoulder softly.

To no surprise to Tyler and Toshi the white zangoose ended up sweeping the first division and the black sizzor the second. It was like the other contestants never stood a chance. Their tactics were brutal and unforgiving. While the other contestants called mercy and the fight was over those two knocked every one of their opponents out with a single attack.

It was time. Masatoshi and Tyler took up spots on opposing sides of the arena as the crowd went wild. Most of them were from this town and that meant that their hopes of one of their own getting one of those rare pokemon were all resting on one of the boys in the arena. The crowd was chanting either Toshi or Tyler as divisions were made.

Tyler put his paws on his hips and let out a laugh enjoying all the attention for now as Toshi was focusing himself and going over in his head how to use his innate abilities. He was against his friend but he knew Tyler would chew him out if he threw the fight. It was his dream since he was able to talk to be a pokemon trainer and now was his chance, he couldn't blow it.

"Contestants read... Fight!" shouted the announcer and both of them rushed for one another.

Masatoshi took a hit from Tyler's quick attack and stumbled back holding his chest for a moment before he looked up and pushed his hand forward fast enough to create a wave of vacuum smashing into his friend and sending him back into one of the rocks. Tyler staggered to his feet and panted hard holding his arm, "Jeeze Toshi... you never showed me that before..."

The scyther shook his head and looked sorry as he bit his lip, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to Guwahh!" Was all he could get out as Tyler rushed in and bit his shoulder making Toshi flinch and fall back.

The voice of the announcer was echoing as the world was starting to spin for Toshi. Tyler had jumped on him and swatted him across the face making the spinning stop. Toshi grit his teeth and opened his eyes wide as he lifted his arm and shook his head, "I'm not going to throw the fight for you Tyler! It's my dream!" He lifted his arm and in a rage he sliced the blade at Tyler knocking the yena off of him and leaving a little mark on his cheek.

Tyler rubbed his cheek as he frowned a bit, "Fury cutter? Seriously Toshi? Come on..." Tyler crouched lower with a little grin as he started to make that trademark yapping laugh again and his eyes began to lose their color until they were completely black when a pulse of dark energy shot from them.

Toshi didn't have time to think. He quickly jumped behind a rock having it absorb the damage. He hopped over the rock and came down on top of Tyler with another fury cutter attack this time slicing open his shoulder and making him howl a bit as he fell down and shook his head, "Toshi... You win man... It's okay... I give up. I received a letter today from the Ranger School. I've been accepted."

Masatoshi panted a bit as he reached a hand down for his friend and smiled a bit, "You coulda just told me that you big jerk... Instead of having me beat the snot out of you. Go see the nurse and have her heal you up." He shook his head a bit and sighed as he helped Tyler up with a chuckle. They held each others hands up as the crowd was cheering Toshi on.

The two friends carried each other out to the medical stations and onto the healing beds. In just a moment they were better. No one would have even suspected they had been hurt at all.

"Ahh the miracles of modern medicine," chuckled Tyler with a big smile as he pat the scyther on the back and smiled a bit, "Now you need to go win that pokemon got it?"

The bug type nodded slowly as he swallowed. The announcer just shouted about a one hit victory on the behalf of Andrew Montague. He let out a little nervous chuckle as he was once again headed to the arena for the finals. He walked into the arena seeing the Eevee opposite him in the arena looking like he was ready to draw blood. Toshi wasn't sure how he was going to get through the energizer eevee at all.

He offered his hand to the Eevee but it just scoffed at him and smirked a bit. "I'm gonna tear you apart little buggy. You're gonna know what it feels like to be the ant under the magnifying glass," Said the ground type as he quickly got into a fighting stance.

Toshi frowned deeply as he took a few steps back and grit his teeth. This was going to end badly for him but he had to endure. His dream was on the other side of that Eevee. The announcers voice could be heard calling the battle on but Toshi had no time to react at all. Andrew was nothing but a streak of brown as he rushed at the scyther and smashed into his gut making him fly nearly completely out of the arena.

Toshi let out a loud guahhh! As he flew back and rolled to a stop in a slump at the very edge of the arena. The world was spinning around him and his vision was tunneling as the crowd went silent aside from a few cheers for Andrew. It felt like he had fallen into water and was struggling with all his might to swim to the surface.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he saw Andrew gloating as he stepped around the arena with a smug grin on his face. This wasn't how it ended, he could just give up his dreams here and walk away. He felt the rage inside of him building at the eevee as suddenly he broke the surface of that proverbial water and rushed forward taking his frustration out on the brown canine.

Andrew flew back several feet stunned as he smashed into a rock actually cracking it. He looked up quickly to see Masatoshi panting hard and holding his arm. The Eevee frowned and rushed forward again this time tackling Toshi to the ground and smashing his fist into his face.

Toshi lifted his hand weakly bleeding from the attack and barely treading water now as he threw a swipe back but it was weak and barely scratched the Eevee leaving a small mark on Andrew chest before he finally passed out. They had a winner. It seemed that sometimes determination and belief just wasn't enough to win.

A few hours later after the award ceremony Toshi found himself on his stoop kicking at the dust with a frown. His mother came out from the house and sat down next to him putting an arm over his shoulder with a comforting smile as she held her son close to herself, "You made me proud out there today son... winning isn't everything anyway... This city is proud that you made it as far as you did I am sure."

Toshi couldn't hold back his disappointment anymore and he began to let tears flow, "he just came and snatched it away... I can't believe I lost to such a jerk... He's probably not even going to treat his pokemon well at all..." He kicked at the ground again and leaned against his mother for support.

"Toshi sometimes mean people get ahead in life... it's not right but it happens. It's the job of the good people to show them that being mean all the time means you will never have lasting friends or relationships of any kind," said his mother as she pat him on the shoulder and held him a bit tighter, "I know it's hard but you will get your dream if you continue trying and you'll be five times the trainer they could ever hope to be okay?"

"Well spoken Mrs. Oginawa." Came a masculine voice to their right. Toshi looked up to see the Lavender Lucario-morph standing there with a little white Riolu next to him. The Lucario was dressed in a white coat that pokemon professors seemed rather fond of, "That was an outstanding show you put on today young one. No one has ever survived Andrew's quick attack let alone actually hit him not once but twice."

Toshi quirked a brow and shook his head slowly, "who are you and what do you want? I don't want to think about what happened today..."

The Lucario took a step forward and nodded to the Riolu, "This is Zaradel... He's been my friend for quite some time but now he will be yours... I am Professor Raien Diam, the lead scientist on the Pokemon Genome Project. I would much rather see one with your quite astonishing combination of genes out there training hard than stuck here in this city. You are meant for great things Masatoshi Oginawa..."

Toshi's eyes went wide as he looked up to his mother and she smiled at him with a nod, "Winning isn't everything dear... You go along now... There is a whole world out there to explore and your adventure is just beginning. Just promise me you will keep in touch."

The Scyther stood up quickly and looked to the little white and black Lucario with a huge smile, "Well Zaradel... looks like we get to go see the world together huh..."

The Riolu looked up and narrowed his eyes a bit, "Don't mistake me as your friend boy... I'm only going along because Raien says you have potential... we will see about that."

Raien chuckled a little and waved as he turned away with a nod, "You get used to it... He sort of grows on you. Zaradel don't forget to give him that Pokemiter. It was designed by Sarah herself... It's very valuable." with that said the pokemon professor walked away down the city street and out of sight.

Toshi looked a bit surprised at the Riolu but wasn't about to let Zaradel's attitude rain on his parade. He was a real pokemon trainer now, his dream had come true. He looked to his mother and smiled with tears still in his eyes as he leapt forward and hugged her tightly, "I'll call you whenever I'm in a town I promise! I'll miss you mom!"

She nodded slowly and smiled a bit more hugging her son to herself for a few long moments before letting go. "You go out and return to me a man Toshi. Make your father proud..."


	2. ChapterEpisode 2: Enter Team Comet

Chapter/Episode 2:

Enter Team Comet

The day was fair with a light breeze rolling in from the nearby sea was only slightly broken up by the trees. The loud sound of shouting and pokemon scattering in all directions could be heard of the rustling of the leaves easily.

"What do you mean my technique is sloppy!?" shouted Masatoshi at the little white and black Riolu with clenched fists. They stood in the middle of a forest clearing rather dirty and looking angry at one another.

The Riolu put up a finger and pointed at the scyther-morph with a growl as he shouted back, "Raien says you have potential but I don't believe him! You don't talk down to me boy I'm over twice your age!"

Masatoshi bore his teeth for a few moments as he threw up his hands. "How the hell am I supposed to work with a pokemon that's more stubborn than a Tauros!? If you're so smart why haven't you evolved yet huh," said the green bug type with venom in his words. He was only fifteen and honestly not quite ready to deal with a pokemon like Zaradel.

Zaradel's mouth fell open as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away with a frown. The words had cut deep and he didn't feel the need to respond to such a childish attack though he would be lying if he said his pride hadn't taken a bit of a dent.

Frowning the Oginawa boy let out a sigh and put two fingers on his temples as he shook his head slowly, "Uhh... I'm sorry Zaradel... that was just mean. I guess we're both kinda stressed out. I'm sorry I decided to go into the Carelian without a map but I'm sure if we keep heading south we will get out of here and find Maridian town I promise!"

Zaradel didn't respond. He just stood there stoic and angry with his new trainer. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind in the trees as well as the occasional pokemon rustling through the leaves on the ground and the calls of the birds.

Shaking his head in exasperation the scyther spoke again, "Fine... be all quiet... I don't care anymore. All you ever do is spew nastiness out of your muzzle anyway ya little jerk!"

Turning to the south Masatoshi began to walk again and it took some time before Zaradel turned to follow him. He couldn't leave the scyther no matter how much he wanted to as he had made a promise to Raien that he would take care of the boy while he learned.

It was hours later and much darker before either of them spoke again. With the darkness came danger so Toshi built them a fire and set up their sleeping mats. Their last bit of pre packaged food was being cooked over the fire when Zaradel finally spoke, "You are a child... You have the potential to be great but potential is nothing without the proper focus. You need to learn these things before you really get yourself hurt. I made a promise to Raien that I would keep you safe but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

Toshi rolled his eyes and looked up to the canopy with a sigh, "I don't wanna talk about it Zaradel. Every time this comes up my father is brought up and I didn't even know the guy! Just be quiet or change the subject now. I wanna enjoy our last bit of food tonight okay... We will have to look for berry bushes as we walk tomorrow. I'm sure we are close though."

Zaradel shrugged slowly as he was handed a decent amount of the food and remained quiet as he ate the corned beef hash just starring into the fire for some time. It seemed that for the time being the both of them were content with being angry with one another. They even ended up sleeping angry.

The next morning came and they broke down camp quickly putting everything back into the backpack that Masatoshi carried on his back. They even began their hike south without a word. It was nearing noon when they both spotted a break in the trees. The two broke into a run and let out a sigh of relief as they saw Maridian town in the distance. This was their first stop on their trip.

"There it is! I told you if we kept going south we would make it!" shouted Toshi excited that they had finally found their way out of the forest.

Zaradel simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "It woulda been a lot easier if you hadn't wasted all of our pokeballs trying to catch weedles and caterpies from the trees. I've never seen anyone miss that many times before..."

Masatoshi had nearly had it with the little Riolu already and that was pushing him over the edge, "Yeah well I didn't see you stepping up to help at all! Isn't that how it's supposed to work!? We work together!"

The Riolu turned to look up at the scyther and growled again, "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot it wouldn't be so hard to help you but I don't know what you're going to do next! You're completely unpredictable!"

"Well maybe I like being that way so no one can ever guess what my next move is going to be! It's a valid stratagy," shouted Toshi in frustraition.

Zaradel rolled his eyes and pointed up at the scyther, "Or completely useless when you want to actually work together! How am I supposed to know what you are going to do next and help you when all you ever do is rush in without second guessing anything!? Being a pokemon trainer isn't just about you!"

The scyther morph crossed his arms across his chest with a deep frown as he looked away, "You know it would be a lot easier to work with you if you weren't such a jerk... I'm starting to think professor Diam hocked you off on me because he couldn't stand you anymore."

The tiny Riolu couldn't take it anymore. Turning quickly, he drove his paw forward and leapt at the scyther with his hackles raised driving that paw into Masatoshi's chest. Toshi stumbled backwards holding his chest and panting hard with a growl.

"Oh so you wanna talk that way huh!? Fine," Shouted Masatoshi as tried to take a step forward but his muscles felt like jelly. He stumbled forward and looked up helplessly at the Riolu that was smirking at him, "The... hell did you do to me!?"

"You're paralyzed you idiot... Why do I even try sometimes... Raien was completely wrong about you. You're a complete halfwit," replied Zaradel as he folded his arms across his chest.

A female voice broke the quiet, "Tsk tsk... You two should be getting along so much better. For shame seeing trainers act like this..."

Slowly the Plusul stepped out of the treeline with a grin on her face. She was a tall woman, nearly six feet, with long red hair done into a pony tail and a white belly length shirt with a the decal of what looked like a comet falling from the sky upon it. Her paws and feet were adorned with black leather. The feet in the form of high heeled boots and the paws in the form of gloves.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Shouted Masatoshi still trying to recover his numb body.

"To destroy the world's surplus population." Said the Plusul girl as she winked and was joined by a Minun man in the same uniform, minus the high heels. His hair was short cropped and green in color which matched his eyes.

"To bring forth from the ashes a new nation." Came the voice of the male as he grinned.

"To denounce the truth and embrace the night." Replied the girl.

"To extend our fist with all our might," Said the male as he stuck what looked like a black rose behind his ear.

"Ambercrombie."

"Fitch."

The two seemed to have rehearsed for some time as the next part came in unison, "Team comet crashing in with explosive might! Surrender now or be blotted out with the light." The two electric types struck a pose as a little pink skitty hopped between them with a V using her first and second fingers on her paw, "Skit..ty!"

Zaradel and Masatoshi looked to each other for some time in complete silence not really sure what to make of what they just witnessed. It was a few moments before they started laughing and shaking their heads.

Zaradel held his little gut and put up a paw, "You've got to be kidding me... You two watch way to many cartoons."

The plusul and Minun frowned as they put their hands on their hips, "We'll be the ones laughing in the end you little twit," Said Fitch with a grin on his face, "you're nothing without your trainer anyway!"

Toshi's eyes went wide as he tried to get up. What the hell did they want with him!? His body simply would not respond as he cried out, "Zaradel help me out here!"

Zaradel got down into a fighting stance with a growl, "I don't like you but like hell am I letting them get away with you! Raien would be furious with me after all."

Team Comet was quicker than expected throwing a pair of pokeballs behind Zaradel and having their bright light reveal a Sviper and Gulpin That quickly grabbed Raien and began to run off while the Plusul and Minun rushed Zaradel. Toshi's cries for help were getting quieter as he was dragged away.

The Riolu was confused as to which way he should go and without direction it seemed he was at a loss. His mind went strait into self preservation and he put his paws up enduring the attacks from the electric types as they attempted to tackle him and were knocked back, "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm weak," shouted Zaradel as he closed his eyes and put his paws by his side gathering a great deal of power between them. He opened his eyes suddenly as a massive focus blast hit both of the Team Comet member sending them back into the woods.

Turning quickly Zaradel tried to see where they had taken Toshi only to see the Maridian shining in the distance and his trainer nowhere to be seen. Panic began to grow in his little heart as he knew things were only going to get harder now. The white and black pokemon began running towards the city at full speed. He had to find his trainer before anything could come of the situation Raien would never forgive him and he wasn't about to be the one to tell Hikari the news.

Toshi had been knocked out cold by the gulpin and only came too in a dark room. His eyes took some time to adjust as he looked around. All he could really see was what was lighted by a single suspended light above his head. Just cement floor and the outlines of a few boxes. The light was hot making him sweat bullets as the silence sank in.

The green insect type wiggled in the chair finding himself locked into the armrests and his legs attached to those of the chair. He was a prisoner of people he didn't even know and had no idea why they would want him. He had no concept of what time it was and no idea what had happened to Zaradel but at least he could feel his body.

"Anyone!? Can you hear me!? Help," Came the cries of the boy but he was just met with silence. It was some time before he heard the sound of boots and arguing above him. The muffled voices couldn't be made out no matter how hard he listened.

Toshi whimpered and bit his lip as he started to shake with fear. What were they going to do with him? What had they done to Zaradel? Would someone find him? So many unanswered questions racing through the mind of the bug type as all he could hear was the muffled sounds of shouting and the clopping of boots on the wood floor above.

After some time there was a small bit of light and only the outline of something lithe and fuzzy could be seen for a moment before it closed the door behind it and the sound of boots on the steps could be heard. They stood just outside of Toshi's vision for some time before speaking softly in a deep masculine voice, "So you some how managed to grab a rare and powerful pokemon I hear. And here I thought after your defeat by Andrew we would be rid of you. You're more resourceful than I thought."

Toshi spit at the direction of the voice only to feel a whiff of wind and the voice was laughing behind him as a pair of strong paws rested on his shoulders making him afraid again, "What do you want from me," was all the nervous and terrified tamer could say.

The chuckle returned from the darkness but that was all that could he heard. Looking down at his shoulder the bug type saw white paws with large black claws tipping each finger. He shivered as they gripped a bit tighter and stuck against his armor plates slightly. The voice returned seeing Toshi's fear speaking softly into the scyther's ear, "You're right to be afraid... you've gotten yourself involved in something you should have walked away from boy."

Toshi shook his head quickly and shouted, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Who are you and why am I here!?" The green armored teen started fighting at his bindings around actually making the chair hop a bit which made the paws on his shoulders force themselves down painfully hard. He grit his teeth and let out a yelp and a whine, "Just... let me go... I won't tell anyone..."

The white paws were removed from his shoulders and suddenly the trainer's vision was filled with bright lights and pain. They had hit him in the back of the head hard but not enough to knock the scyther out. He gave out a yelp and began to have tears form in the corners of his eyes as the voice returned from the darkness, "We can't have you going anywhere until our plans are finished... We are the son's and daughters of ADAM. Perfection... You can't hope to stop us but we can't let you have the chance little fly. You're the mosquito that is buzzing around our ears and it's quiet annoying. You see we would have picked you up earlier if you hadn't gotten yourself lost in those woods."

Masatoshi swallowed hard still reeling from the hit to the back of his head. The world was spinning and the words were like they were being spoken through some sort of barrier. It took time to decipher their meaning but once he had he spoke softly, "I don't know what you're talking about... I just want to compete in the league... that's all... I'm just a nobody trainer!"

Finally the form of a completely white Zangoose stepped into the light and Toshi's mind stopped spinning. He remembered that one but from where? It took a moment before he flashed back to just after the bicycle race and the black scizzor standing next to the man in front of him, "Y...You're the guy from the contest," was all the dazed Toshi could say.

"An astute observation young Oginawa. Your father was a much better man that you but your shadow is beginning to grow. After you beat Andrew in that race we had our eyes on you... and then you had the audacity to actually strike him not once but twice. A son of ADAM himself! Have you no brain between your ears insect," Said the zangoose questioningly as he started to pace and tap his chin with one of his claws.

Toshi was sweating hard as he shook his head trying to regain consciousness completely as he watched the Zangoose for some time. With a yelp the scyther tried to pull back as the Zangoose put his paws on the arms of the bug type and gripped tightly with his face in Toshi's own, "I'm Joshua, though you won't be needing to know that. I want to know one thing and that's why I am here in your cell... How in the world did you withstand Andrew's attack... you even withstood my own. What is it that makes you so special?"

The trainer shook his head as tears were streaming down his face. He was terrified of this man and there was nothing he could do to get away or even fight back. Toshi's voice was strained as he spoke through his sobbing, "I don't know... Raien said it was my genes... I don't know what's going on please just let me go... I promise I won't get in your way... Just let me go..."

Joshua leaned in closer as his grin grew even larger at the sobbing and he ran a claw down Toshi's cheek with a soft chuckle, "You're never getting out of here..."

Zaradel ran through the streets of Maridian city looking desperately for any sign of Toshi. He stopped a group of pedestrians but they knew nothing. Panic began to grow as the sun was starting to set and the street lamps began to be the only source of light. Exhausted and exasperated the Riolu sat on a curb and buried his face in his paws.

His mind wandered over the possibilities of what people like those two he had knocked away would do to Toshi. He was just a boy, nothing like his father had been. The black and white jackal was starting to regret the things he had said. It wasn't fair for him to be so critical of Toshi. The bug type had lived a sheltered life in town with his mother and didn't have the experience outside where real dangers lurked around every corner. It was ignorance not stupidity.

With a deep sigh Zaradel stood himself up only to look up at a brown eyed skitty morph wearing a police uniform on a bike. She gave the Riolu a cheerful smile before looking concerned, "What's wrong there little guy? You look upset."

The Riolu looked up blankly at the woman for some time before speaking softly, "My trainer was dragged off by a couple of people in uniforms and I can't find him. He was kidnapped..."

The Skitty's eyes went wide as she put a paw to her mouth and shook her head, "Oh dear! That's just awful! Here little guy I'll help you out. I'm officer Jenny, sheriff of Meridian city. Here hop in the basket up front and we'll head to the station. I'm sure we can figure out where your friend is from there."

Zaradel folded his arms across his chest and looked away quickly as he bit his lower lip nervously. He had trust issues when it came to morphs and he wasn't sure what to do. The Riolu knew this was his only real chance to find his friend, he would have to go along with the request. Hopping up into the basket he gave a quick nod, "Quickly... I have no idea what they would have done with him."

Jenny kicked the bike into the gear and began peddling as quickly as she could making her way through the darkening streets as quickly as her bike could take them. Zaradel watched the city lights absentmindedly as he remained within his own head. He'd failed greater than Masatoshi ever had in the forest. How could he ever say anything about Toshi again? He had been trying his hardest as a young age to keep them both safe. He had seen the worry in the child's eyes and now he had let him down completely.

"Hey we're here... you can get out. You okay," came the voice of the skitty making Zaradel snap out of his daze completely and look up. He realized they had been stopped for at least a minute now as he had been daydreaming. With a slight blush of embarrassment he nodded and jumped out of the little basket looking up at the police headquarters.

The two made their way into the precinct and then into one of the crime labs. Jenny sat down in front of a computer with a nod all the while Zaradel looked about curiously. It was almost like one of Raien's labs. Computers all over and lots of desks. The forensics equipment was new to him but all in all it felt like home. He could only really offer a small and weak smile at the feeling.

"What's their name? Your trainer that is," Said Jenny snapping Zaradel's attention back to her.

Zaradel spoke softly in reply, "Masatoshi Oginawa from Olivine town."

Jenny gave a nod as she entered the information and a soft smile appeared on her face, "It seems like your kidnappers are very inexperienced. Your friend is listed on the national pokedex list of trainers. It seems his pokemiter is also equipped with a tracking device. We can find him in a few minutes as the satalites align."

Turning in her swivel chair the skitty looked to the Riolu with a concerned look on her face, "Hey it's going to be okay... it's not your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could to save him."

Zaradel clenched his fists and shook his head, "I... We had a fight before and... He was paralyzed. It was my fault. I'm sure if the both of us were able to fight we could have taken them on." The white and black riolu actually had tears in his eyes as he recalled what had happened, "It's my fault all of this happened... I'm not fit to be a partner pokemon to anyone."

Jenny frowned slightly and responded quickly, "Hey hey hey! You didn't drag your friend off. You had a little fight, friends do that. It's not your fault those people showed up when they did. You gotta stop trying to take responsibility for things that aren't your fault little... I'm sorry I don't have your name."

Zaradel shook his head and looked down at his footpaws, "I'm Zaradel... I used to be one of professor Diam's pokemon but he gave me to Toshi a few weeks ago after the event in Olivine..."

Jenny quirked a brow and looked back to the computer as she spoke softly, "I knew that boy looked familiar. He was the one that got beaten by the no good Andrew Montague." She nodded and crossed her arms across her chest before speaking again, "his father went missing in the cinnabar archipelago a long time ago... poor kid. I'm sure professor Diam saw something in the Oginawa boy. He's a very intelligent man."

Zaradel nodded and looked down ashamed, "I said things I shouldn't have... Toshi is just a child setting out on his first adventure and I criticized him on everything. It was wrong of me to do that.... Now he alone and afraid..."

Jenny reached down and patted the Riolu on the head softly. "Hey... We all say things we regret sometimes. You can say you are sorry when we find him alright? I'm sure it will," Jenny was interupted by a beeping from the computer as a little dot appears on the map of the city, "we found him! He's in the industry district. Lets go and get your friend back okay!?"

Zaradel hopped up quickly and started running for the door before she finished, "Lets go then!"

Toshi grit his teeth as blood poured from his muzzle and his eye was red around the iris. He was bruised all over and it looked like a few of his back teeth were knocked out. The Zangoose was laughing as he cracked his knuckles now covered in the Scyther's blood, "Still think they are coming for you Toshi? No one's going to save you... I hear Ambercombe and Fitch found you paralyzed by your own pokemon. I'll bet he's run off now."

Tears streaming down his face Masatoshi looked up swollen and beaten but still with a fiery determination in his eyes as a slight beep could be heard from his jeans, "They found me... They are probably coming here right now to find me... I know who you are as well Joshua. You'll pay for this."

Joshua's eyes went wide as he growled and reached into Toshi's pocket quickly pulling out a working pokemiter, "This... FITCH! AMBER!" Shouted the zangoose as the door to the basement opened quickly and the two electric types were silhouetted in the light. Toshi could see them nursing wounds and couldn't help but smirk. Zaradel had given them hell.

"You didn't take his emiter off of him you idiots!? Now the cops know where we are and are sure to be coming here now! It's too early to be caught! Light the place up and get everyone out! We'll be having a nice long sit down when this is over your blumbering idiots," shouted Joshua as he tossed the pokemiter into Toshi's lap, "Enjoy the fireworks while you can kid... Nice knowin ya. Say hi to your pops for me."

Laughing the Zangoose ran up the stairs before sticking a rag into the top of a bottle and lighting it. He smirked tossing it at the boxes on the far wall setting the room ablaze. He winked to the scyther and slammed the door behind him. Toshi started to panic as he struggled harder than ever in his bindings and only ended up falling over in the chair as he cried out for help.

Tears streamed down his face as the flames showed the room to be full of boxes and nothing to break him free. He was going to burn to death soon if no one got here in time. The boots on the upper floors told him this was most likely a major base of operations and small explosions could be heard as different sections of the building were caught ablaze. They certainly knew how to cover their tracks.

Zaradel's heart sank as he saw the smoke in the distance. Rounding the corner Jenny and he gasped seeing the building they knew Toshi to be in completely engulfed in flames. Skidding to a stop outside of the warehouse Jenny reached for her radio and shouted into it, "We need a water team to 5502 Dialga drive immediately. A major fire is endangering the life of a kidnapped pokemon trainer!"

The riolu couldn't wait for that. He ran at the building even as Jenny noticed and shouted for him to stop. Finding a window that had been broken open the black and white leapt through it grabbing what remained of the curtains and stomping out the flame he wrapped it around his muzzle, "Toshi!? Toshi where are you," came his muffled cries as he began to navagate the inferno. The heat was intense and pitfalls were everywhere, from falling beams to weakened floor sections.

Walking down the smoke dark hallway of the back section of the warehouse Zaradel found himself coughing as the smoke invaded his lungs and stung like a thousand beedrill. He couldn't give up, he knew Masatoshi wouldn't have yet and he wasn't about to either. Slowly making his way through the rooms he finally found a passaged downwards. Kicking open the door he was greeted with more smoke and fire.

Leaping through the flames he saw Masatoshi passed out on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Zaradel quickly ran to his fallen trainer and began to bite and scratch at the metal holding the scyther to the chair. After a few moments of failure he stood up and began to focus. He had to pull this off right or he would hurt Toshi even more.

Finally he threw a focus blast that reduced the chair into splinters and he was able to free the unconscious Toshi. He tried to heft the boy onto his shoulders but he was so small he could only drag him along. Blackened with soot and coughing at the smoke and intense heat the riolu realized that the situation was impossible. He wasn't going to be able to carry Toshi out of the building by himself.

The door frame collapsed into a pile of billowing flame and splinters. Zaradel began to panic again looking around for any sort of escape route. It was then he got an idea. He grabbed Masatoshi and quickly dragged him under the cement stairs. He then began pulling the non burning boxes to the cubby to try and close them inside. There was help on the way and if he could fight off the flames long enough they could be saved. After pulling the last of the boxes close he sealed them inside and rested against Toshi with a frown.

Doubt was still heavy in Zaradel's head that they would make it out of here alive. It was dark and hot still but at least they had some clean air for now. The riolu took off the makeshift mask and did his best to cover Toshi's mouth and nose sending the black and white into a coughing fit as the unfiltered hot air hit his lungs. Better me than him was all that was going through his mind as he finally passed out from lack of clean air and his own exertion.

Muffled voices filled Toshi's black world as he felt the warmth of a healing table. Shouts for various medical supplies were starting to become more and more prevalent. His eyes flicked open for a moment as he heard shouting but he seemed to be having trouble finding the strength to keep them open.

"Nurse Joy the Oginawa boy is responding," Shouted one of the nurses making Toshi reach for his head with a groan. He was still quite sore but at least he was a little healed up from the encounter. Finally he was able to open his eyes seeing a bright light above him. He was confused as to where he was and a little panicked.

A blissy looked down at him with a frown on her face as she spoke, "Masatoshi Oginawa? That's your name right? Do you know where you are? I'm Nurse Joy. We found you in a warehouse tonight with your pokemon. You're lucky to be alive. If it weren't for your pokemon you wouldn't have made it."

Toshi took some time before the words began to register in his mind. He coughed hard a few times and Joy put a handkerchief over his mouth to catch the nasties the were thrown out. Trying to sit up Toshi was pushed back down into the bed by the blissy, "No no. We can't have you up and about yet. You went through something horrible... The police would like to question you but I won't let them in until you are fully recovered okay?"

The scyther laid back into the bed and gave a little nod as his voice came out as nothing more than a horse rasp, "Zaradel?"

Turning her head to the smaller bed next to Toshi she nodded, "He's better off than you right now but I wouldn't wake him. Pokemon don't do well being woken up suddenly. Jenny said he was genuinely afraid for your wellbeing, something about a fight you two had an how he regretted it."

Toshi nodded slowly as he looked to the sleeping Riolu and reached his hand out a little surprised at the IV in his arm but still he was able to softly place his hand on Zaradel's own, "I guess I owe you one now..." He gripped the paw softly as he didn't have much strength at all.

Zaradel's eyes slowly flicked open as he looked to Toshi and gave a little nod from his place on the bed as he returned the grip. They had bonded closer than ever before after what had happened. It wasn't guilt or worry that brought them together. They knew that between them they would risk their lives for one another. Friends until the end.

To be Continued


End file.
